


what a man gotta do

by flipmeforward



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipmeforward/pseuds/flipmeforward
Summary: Nursey and Dex have sex. This fic is like the definition of PWP.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 135





	what a man gotta do

**Author's Note:**

> so … long time, no see? i haven't been able to write anything since 2015 bc of antidepressants, but two months ago my dr put me on an additional kind of antidepressants and look! at! this! it's a work of fiction and it has a beginning, a middle _and_ an ending! it's an easter miracle.
> 
> my most heartfelt and grateful thanks to [everwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everwitch/works) for being excited about every single sentence i've written during this involuntary hiatus.

The one and only redeeming factor about morning practice, in Derek’s opinion, is that it leaves the evening free. This is generally always a good thing, but since he and Dex started dating, it’s a _very_ good thing. It’s hard to do things like go out to dinner if you have to do it in the morning, because you have to be at practice all evening. 

Also sex. Sex is better in the evening than in the morning, mostly because Derek isn’t a morning person and he prefers to be awake during sex. Especially sex with Dex because … _Dex_. 

Derek groans and throws his pen down on the notebook. He checks his phone, the lock screen is still empty. 

One of the many, many bad things about morning practice, is that it also leaves Dex (and sure, in theory, also Derek) free to do other things in the evenings. Things that don’t include Derek. Things that sometimes don’t even include Chowder, which, what? Tonight though, it’s just a study session with Chowder. Derek had been invited, but he has reading _and_ writing assignments, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to concentrate if he spent the evening with Dex. Derek isn’t exactly proud of the effect Dex’s presence has on him, but at least he owns up to it. That makes the chirps a little easier to bear, and so far it hasn’t affected their work on the ice, so things could definitely be worse. 

That doesn’t make up for the fact that Derek is missing his boyfriend, though. He groans again and puts his forehead on his desk. He’s pathetic. They’d seen each other a few hours ago, at lunch, and they’ll see each other tomorrow, this is the antithesis of chill. He has an image to uphold, yes, even in his empty dorm room, and he’s doing a bad job at it. _Pathetic_.

It really doesn’t help that Dex had looked _so good_ this morning. Outside of Faber, with the sun catching his eyes in a way that just _did_ things to Derek’s inside, an embarrassed smile on his face because Derek had told him about it. In the dining hall during lunch, when Dex had been in a heated discussion with Chowder about … something, Derek didn’t know, didn’t care, he’d been busy staring at Dex’s face, then smirking when Dex noticed and blushed. 

In his room, Derek lowers a hand down in his lap and palms himself through his pajama pants. He doesn’t _mind_ jerking off, he has a healthy sex drive and knows what he likes, he can get by with his right hand. But he doesn’t _want_ to get by with his right hand today, or his left for that matter. He wants Dex. He knows that if he texts, Dex will come over, despite not having planned to, which is one of the reasons Derek _doesn’t_ text him. He can be a lot, he knows that, he usually falls easily, and hard. More than one past relationship has failed because he’s been too on, too much, too soon, which, no lie, is one of the reasons for his very laid back chill attitude now. It isn’t fake, but there’s a lot of work behind it. 

Derek really doesn’t want to scare Dex away by being too on, too much, too soon. He tries to pace himself, and part of that is letting Dex do his thing, have study sessions with Chowder without Derek joining, or texting, or anything. 

His phone buzzes, but when he looks over, it’s just a group text about pie. Derek sighs and drops his hand. Maybe he should just go to bed. 

_Pathetic_.

And then, someone tries to open his door. Derek jerks upright at the sound, but dismisses it as someone just walking by and being a dick. Until there’s a knock, and then Dex’s voice. 

“Nursery?”

Derek’s out of his chair and in front of the door before he’s done processing that Dex is there. He unlocks and opens the door and yup, Dex is there, Derek’s ears didn’t play a cruel joke on him. 

“You owe Chowder coffee,” is Dex’s way of greeting before he walks in and shuts the door behind him, dropping his backpack on the floor.

“Uhm. Okay?” Derek says, staring at him. Dex nods, once, then takes a step forward and pulls Derek into a kiss. Derek makes a muffled noise of surprise, but quickly catches on and kisses back. It isn’t a gentle greeting kiss, Dex is devouring him. Derek is very much _not_ complaining. He puts his hands on Dex’s waist and presses him even closer, before pulling his mouth away to breathe. 

“Hey,” he says, fumbling to get his hands in under Dex’s jacket and shirt and touch his skin. Dex kisses his neck instead and Derek’s breath stutters. “I thought—I thought you were gonna study,” he gets out. The tip of Dex’s nose grazes the sensitive spot on Derek’s neck and his toes curls, the grip of his hands tightening. He feels Dex’s smile against his skin. 

“I sort of. Couldn’t concentrate,” Dex says, not moving his face from where it’s pressed against Derek’s shoulder. He runs his hands down Derek’s back, settling on his ass and pressing their crotches together. Derek’s still half-hard and rapidly reaching full hardness, and apparently, Dex is also getting there. 

“Jesus,” Derek mumbles, but whatever else he was going to say is cut off when Dex starts pushing him towards the bed. When the back of his knees hit the bed frame he sits down, and Dex quickly sits down on top of him, straddling his legs and grabbing his face to kiss him again. Derek moans, can’t help himself, and puts his hands back on Dex’s waist. Dex starts to wrestle off his jacked, and when he’s thrown it on the floor he reaches down to grab the hem of Derek’s t-shirt. Derek grabs his hands to stop him. 

“Dex. Pointdexter. Will,” he says, breathing hard. “What’s going on?”

Dex presses down on Derek’s dick, smiling when Derek’s breath catches in his throat. 

“I just. I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Dex says. “You. During lunch. And then I saw you on the quad.” Dex grinds down again. “You’re so fucking hot, I just want to—“ Derek cuts him off with another kiss.

“You think I’m so hot you just needed to come over here and fuck me, huh?” he says, not a small amount of glee in his voice. “Fucking _same_ , Dex, Jesus Christ.” He crashes their mouths together again and starts to help Dex to take off his shirt. When it’s off, Dex pushes him down flat on the bed and starts to take off his own clothes. Meanwhile, Derek raises his hips and pulls off his pajama pants, leaving him in his boxers. Dex is also down to his underwear and takes a moment to let his eyes span the whole length of Derek’s body. Then he sinks down on his knees on the bed and straddles Derek again. He bends down to kiss him again, a little more gentle this time. 

Derek’s hands find their way to Dex’s ass and he grabs it, pressing him down as he forces his own hips up. Dex groans, going with the motion and repeating it. 

“What do you want?” Derek asks. He can’t help himself, he loves watching Dex squirm as he tries to avoid having to say what he wants out loud. True to form, Dex buries his face in Derek’s neck, trying to get away by sucking on that spot again. Derek shudders, and he feels Dex’s smile against his skin. Okay, fine, Derek knows a few tricks as well. He slides his hands under the elastic of Dex’s underwear and digs his nails into the meat of his ass. Dex gasps, and Derek grins. 

“Tell me what you want,” he repeats. “Tell me what you’ve been thinking about all day.” 

Dex groans, with frustration this time, then rises up on his elbows. He takes a deep breath.

“I wanna suck you off,” he says, staring straight into Derek’s eyes. And _Jesus fuck_ if that doesn’t do things to Derek’s body that has him almost tethering on the edge. 

“ _Fuck_ , babe, yeah, yes, _God_ ,” he gasps, not even caring that Dex is smirking down at him. 

“Yeah?” he says, pride in his voice. 

“Dex, I will never say no to that, and if I do, you have permission to bury me, because it means I’m _dead_.”

Dex blinks. “Understood,” he says, and presses a kiss to Derek’s mouth before he starts crawling down the bed. 

Two hockey players in a twin bed doesn’t make for the most comfortable setup, but Derek slides up the bed as far as he can to give Dex more space between his legs. It’s not exactly their first time, and neither of them has fallen off the bed in the past couple of weeks at least. 

Dex mouths at his cock through the fabric of his underwear, and Derek stops thinking. His hands find their way to Dex’s head, tangles his fingers into fiery red hair and tugs, just a little bit. Dex groans against him, then makes quick work of removing his boxers altogether. He takes Derek’s leaking cock into his mouth and Derek moans, loudly. Someone bangs the wall next to his bed but Derek has never cared less about anything in his life. He tugs on Dex’s hair again and Dex moans around his dick. He’s so good at this, Derek’s almost jealous of himself that he gets to have Dex as his boyfriend, and he’s still getting better, each time. He almost, _almost_ wishes Dex wasn’t this good, because he wants to stay like this for hours. Dex swallows around him and no, okay, Derek does not want to stay like this for hours, he wants to come. 

“Dex, come on,” he urges, trying hard not to jerk his hips up. That’s one thing Dex doesn’t handle well, so Derek does his best. His urging has the desired effect, at least, Dex moves one of his hands down, his fingers grazing the soft skin behind Derek’s balls and then rubbing gently over his hole. They haven’t had _proper intercourse_ yet; Dex has been sort of hesitant and Derek hasn’t been in any rush, but they are very much doing _this_ after Derek has both told and shown Dex what he likes.

“Babe, please,” Derek moans. Dex presses one finger inside, it’s dry and not without a little bit of pain, but Derek loves it, _wants_ it. He gives up another loud moan, and the guy next door bangs on the wall again. Dex can’t help but laugh around Derek’s dick, and Derek groans, throws his head back and puts his arm over his eyes. 

“You need to make me come before they fucking barge in here,” he mutters, then glances down at Dex, wipes some drool away from the corner of his mouth. “God, you’re so fucking good at this, come on, I wanna get my hands on you.”

That spurs Dex on, makes him go back down with renewed energy, sucking hard. Derek thinks that maybe he should be embarrassed about how quickly he reaches the edge once Dex really puts his heart into it, but he doesn’t, he _isn’t_ , he just— 

“Dex, Dexy,” he gasps, tugging Dex’s hair again, a warning this time. Dex eases up a little but doesn’t pull away. With the hand not busy on Derek’s ass, he grabs Derek’s cock, jerking the part he no longer covers with his mouth. It only takes a couple of strokes before Derek’s spilling into his mouth, groaning as the tension leaves his body. 

“Jesus,” he breathes. He looks down as Dex sits up and wipes his mouth, grinning at him. Derek meets his eyes and smiles, then lets his gaze wander down to where Dex’s boxers are tented. “ _Jesus_ ,” he breathes again, but with a completely different tone. “Come here, babe,” he says, making grabby hands and grinning when Dex crawls up and lies down on top of him. Derek strokes his hands up Dex’s arms to his face and pulls him down for a kiss. As he licks the taste of himself out of Dex’s mouth, Dex presses his own erection against Derek’s thigh. 

“Nursey,” Dex mumbles, then kisses him again.

“Yeah?” Derek replies, dragging his hands down to grab Dex’s ass again. 

“Fuck, just, touch me,” Dex begs, grinding down. Derek smiles against his mouth and slides his hand in between them, stroking his thumb along Dex’s hard cock. He expects it to take a few strokes, some kisses below Dex’s ear, but when he drags his thumb down again, Dex shudders against him and Derek feels the warm, sticky pulses of come coat his hand and his thigh. 

Derek groans into Dex’s mouth and wraps his legs around him, kissing him fiercely. “You’re going to kill me,” he says, squeezing his eyes shut to calm his own dick, which is very, very interested in the fact that Dex just came, basically untouched. 

“ _Congrats, dude, now shut the fuck up_ ,” comes a muffled shout from the other side of the wall, followed by a bang. 

“Chill dude,” Derek yells back, while Dex collapses with silent laughter on top of him. Derek pulls his hand out from between them and wipes it on Dex’s ass, silencing the protests with a kiss.

They lie in silence for a minute or two, catching their breaths, before Dex stands up, takes off his messy underwear and grabs the wet wipes from Derek’s nightstand. He pulls out two, then throws the pack at Derek.

“Are you staying?” Derek asks, wiping off the sticky mess from his hands and thigh. 

Dex throws his wipes away and glances at the bed. He frowns, and Derek can sense him thinking it over. The two of them in that cramped bed rarely results in quality sleep for any of them, but Derek really doesn’t want Dex to leave right now. “Please,” he adds, and throws in a pout. 

Dex rolls his eyes and kneels on the bed again. “It’ll be your fault if I fall asleep in my CS lab,” he says.

“Chill,” Derek says and wraps his arms around Dex’s waist. “I can live with that.”

Free evenings truly is the only redeeming factor about morning practice, but oh what a redeeming factor it is.

**Author's Note:**

> first fic in 4,5 years, first cp! fic ever. please be gentle ❤️


End file.
